2013 FIFA Confederations Cup
The 2013 FIFA Confederations Cup, the ninth FIFA Confederations Cup, is an international association football tournament that was held in England, as a prelude to the 2014 FIFA World Cup. The eight-team tournament began on 15 June 2013 and concluded with the final on 30 June 2013 with England beating Mexico 3–0 to claim their first title. Brazil were the defending champions but failed to qualify The final was contested between England and Mexico with the Europeans winning 3–0 in front of a 90,000 strong Wembley crowd. Wayne Rooney, James Harrison and Alex Oxlade-Chamberlain were all on the score sheet. Spain defeated Uruguay 3–0 to claim third place. The competition is the first national team tournament to employ goal-line technology, which will also be used at the 2014 World Cup. As of the completion of the semi-finals there have been a total of eleven hat-tricks, before 2013 their had been eight in the tournaments history. James Harrison became the first player to score more than one hat-trick in a single tournament, Javier Hernández also netted two hat-tricks. Spain's 16–0 victory over Tahiti became the biggest win in a FIFA tournament and only the second FIFA tournament match for one team to net 10 goals. In this match Pedro Rodríguez, David Villa and Roberto Soldado netted hat-tricks bettering the record of two hat-tricks in a game (this former record was levelled later on in the tournament). Japan's Shinji Kagawa became the first player in the tournament's history to net a hat-trick and still lose the game. Teams As England won UEFA Euro 2012 and had already qualified as host nation Italy who were runners-up were given their second spot. Venues Group Stage Group A Main Article: 2013 FIFA Confederations Cup Group A Group B Main Article: 2013 FIFA Confederations Cup Group B Knockout Stage Main Article: 2013 FIFA Confederations Cup knockout stage Bracket Semi-Finals Rooney Walcott Oxlade-Chamberlain Zaha | goals2 = | stadium = Old Trafford, Manchester | attendance = 75,675 | referee = Enrique Osses (Chile) | report = | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} Villa | goals2 = Hernández Reyna | stadium = Emirates Stadium, London | attendance = 59,473 | referee = Howard Webb (England) | report = | penalties1 = Villa Iniesta Navas Martínez | penaltyscore = 2 – 4 | penalties2 = Hernández Reyna Flores Giovani }} Third Place Play-Off Pedro | stadium = Olympic Stadium, London | attendance = 78,361 | referee = Djamel Haimoudi (Algeria) | report = | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} Final Harrison Oxlade-Chamberlain | goals2 = | stadium = Wembley Stadium, London | attendance = 90,000 | referee = Bjorn Kuipers | report = | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} Awards Statistics Main Article: 2013 FIFA Confederations Cup statistics Goalscorers ;10 goals * James Harrison ;9 goals * Pedro ;7 goals * Javier Hernández * David Villa ;5 goals * Shinji Kagawa * Luis Súarez ;4 goals * Wayne Rooney * Nnadmi Odumadi ;3 goals * Wilfried Zaha * Brown Ideye * Roberto Soldado * Abel Hernández ;2 goals * Alex Oxlade-Chamberlain * Theo Walcott * Mario Balotelli * Shinji Okazaki * Sunday Mba * Jordi Alba * Cesc Fábregas * Andrés Iniesta ;1 goal * Steven Gerrard * Frank Lampard * Daniel Sturridge * Daniele De Rossi * Andrea Pirlo * Keisuke Honda * Aldo di Nigris * Diego Reyes * Ángel Reyna * Ahmed Musa * John Obi Mikel * John Ugochukwu * César Azpilicueta * Santi Cazorla * David Silva * Fernando Torres * Diego Pérez Own Goals ;1 Own Goal * Nicolas Vallar (for Uruguay) * Ricky Aitamai (for Uruguay) See Also *List of FIFA Confederations Cup hat-tricks *FIFA Confederations Cup records